Sks2002
'''sks2002 '''is a British Musician, Graphics Designer, comedian and Video Editor. He joined VidLii on August 23rd, 2017. He is well known for releasing an album called Direct Assault on the 2nd November, 2018 and his sarcastic takes on drama. History sks2002 reportedly started composing music on a PSVita when he was 12. The song that was created on the PSVita is called I Can Hear You the original name for the track was Epixzone. around 2015, sks2002 started to upload videos on YouTube making roblox videos (which he later remarked that it was embarrassing to him.) Around late 2015, sks2002 composed, recorded and released Mindblown, his first release. He said "Mindblown was an album which was created in 4 days", He only likes Bassboost from the E.P.. In 2016, sks2002 started to create an album called Raversland which was later scraped and released onto Soundcloud on 3rd September, 2017. Around 2017, sks2002 was starting to create new music on his iPad using Garageband and the first song which He created was called Hold It. He shelved the track to later create Smashing A DJ Deck which was his first video on VidLii. sks2002 found VidLii from some users on a roblox revival site called Nobelium which He created an account and posted Smashing A DJ Deck. He forgot about VidLii for a while Until the video from NFKRZ which advertised VidLii reminded him of the site and he started using it. He uploaded the track Alarm Bass as his second video on VidLii which the track has since been shelved. Behind the scenes, sks2002 was starting to compose the Direct Assault album which he signed to Tealeaf Records (also known as Cross Dimensions). sks2002's first popular video was a meme video using the text generator for Aquafresh called "I caught the aquafresh man playing with his nipples on this video." When VidLii was having its discord managed by ex-mod pPichi, sks2002 and other people were banned from the Discord. He later created his own version of the vidlii discord which later became his official discord. Around when Ali was the Administrator on VidLii and was banning everyone, sks2002 created A drama video trying to speak to his seriously which Ali later raged on the comments. He left VidLii until Ali was terminated and he posted a video praising the termination of Ali. sks2002 created the PC World meme around July 2018 which was popular for a couple of days. sks2002 created a sarcastic post about the BratzLover drama which was a section of the song Baby Got A Temper from British Electronic Band, The Prodigy. The video resulted in Bratzlover blocking sks2002 which is the only user who blocked sks2002. On August 13th, 2018 announced his album Direct Assault on VidLii which was released in the 2nd November, 2018. One year after sks2002 joined VidLii, He released a Video thanking users who helped him with his content. On 6th January, 2019, sks2002 announced that he is leaving VidLii for Vanillo which He used Vanillo until March 2nd, 2019 when He returned onto VidLii with the song that was used for the goodbye video was called Cheap Plastic. Trivia *He is a fan of the British Electronic Band called The Prodigy who he said "Inspired him to start composing music" *He created an album called Direct Assault. *Underground Alleyway was originally named Alleyway Drug Bank which sks2002 said "I censored myself on the title because I don't want anything which would hit me with any drama. *He got attacked by a Tesco Bag. *He is from the United Kingdom. *Before VidLii, sks2002 used YouTube and Wenoo. Category:VidLii users in the United Kingdom Category:English Category:Musician Category:Comedian Category:Users